kingdomrushtdfandomcom-20200223-history
Faustus
Faustus the Dragon Mage is a Hero in Kingdom Rush: Origins. He is unlocked by paying $6,99 as an in-app purchase and at the Shrine of Elynie on Steam. He starts at level 5. Description Tales say he was a close friend of the goddess Elynie, others claim that the Draco constellation lost a star the night he was born. Legends go far beyond that saying that he is the eternal protector of the elves, meant to watch out for them until the end of times. Whichever the truth is, Faustus has unlocked almost all the secrets of draconian sorcery, one still remains a mystery. Lore When the elves were created, the Goddess Elynie chose Faustus to protect and watch over them until the end of times, and thus she linked his soul to her most cherished treasure: the Tear of Elynie. Faustus watched over the elves while their civilization strived and bloomed. He was there to bless the little Princess Alleria when she took her first breath. The elves, in return, respected and loved him and it was every elven wizard's dream to learn the advanced incantation techniques from him. He remained devoted to this task until the fateful day the dreadful Spider Queen corrupted the crystal's essence and in the process, Faustus`s soul. Tainted by the dark forces, he gradually abandoned the draconian sorcery and turned into the dark magic arts, a powerful force that consumed his flesh, leaving only his bones behind. Nothing remained of the former elven protector, not even his name, as he was now known as Bonehart. Skills DRAGON LANCE (active, cooldown: 25 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points): : A deadly draconic spell sealing 100-185 / 175-330 / 255-470 True Damage to a single target. TELEPORT RUNE (active, cooldown: 30 seconds) (2/2/2 hero points): : Invoking a rune of power, Faustus teleports up to 2/4/6 enemies 35 node back down the path. ENERVATION (active, cooldown: 20 seconds) (1/2/3 hero points): : An arcane seal that nullifies 1/2/3 enemies magical abilities for 6/8/12 seconds. LIQUID FIRE (active, cooldown: 40 seconds / 60 seconds on iOS) (3/3/3 hero points): : Breathes a concentrated magical fire that ignites the ground, dealing 90/150/210 area damage over 6 seconds. Hero Spell DRAGON RAGE (active, cooldown: 40 seconds) (3/3/3 hero points): : Calls 3 dragonlings that ignite the path, dealing 90/150/210 area damage each over 6 seconds. Secondary Skills * Faustus can fly, and is not forced to stay on the path. * Faustus' attack fires three projectiles, each dealing a third of the damage displayed. Stats : All of Faustus's attacks deal True Damage. Tips and Tricks *'Faustus specializes in Crowd Control', dealing with large swarms of middling enemies. While capable of taking on more powerful ones, his attack and 3 of his 4 skills affect multiple foes. Since Faustus flies, and thus cannot be attacked by many enemies and does not have to stay on the path, he can be used as a sweeper, quickly moving over the map to the points of greatest enemy concentration, and inflicting armageddon there. *However, be careful- if put next to enemies that can damage him, especially Twilight Harassers with their burst attack, Faustus loses health rapidly due to lack of armor, and his extremely long respawn time will cause issues in case he dies. In battle, Faustus can single-handedly change the tide of the battle by thinning out large enemy swarms, or can be positioned over choke points where he can prevent troops from being overwhelmed. *'Faustus's Hero Spell', unlike many other, deals damage over time instead of casting its effect instantly. This has the downside of unable to quickly getting rid of foes, however, the skill makes up for such weakness by having a wide AOE and good aim: the dragonlings automatically track and fire at enemies within range of the skills, creating horizontal lines of flames blocking the path, forcing all enemies, even flying ones, to wade through and take damage. This skill can kill or drain nearly the entire health bar of averagely durable foes, such as Gnolls, Twilight Harassers, Satyr Cutthroats, Sword Spiders, ... and its fast recharge allows more liberal use of the spell to destroy clustered enemies. *The Dragonlings will only attack from left to right or right to left. To maximize their damage output, it is advised to use the spell on horizontal lines, allowing them to cover a wide area with their fire. On vertical lanes, the fire spread will be very tight and will lose a lot of potential. *Even though Faustus is flying the whole time, if he is directly above an enemy dealing area-of-effect damage (e.g. Bandersnatch, Twilight Golem, Gnoll Warleader, etc.) to soldiers, he too will be damaged, so he has to be placed carefully. *Faustus moves very quickly, therefore players should not hesitate to move him if he is needed elsewhere. *Liquid Fire is only used when a sizable group of enemies is nearby. It can also hit flying enemies. *Enervation is sometimes used on enemies that either don't need it or can't be silenced by the Wild Magus, like the Twilight Golem. Quotes * "A dragon lives forever." * "Dracarys!" * "Mysterious ways." * "I'll play along." * (death) "No!" Range File:faustusrange.jpg|Faustus's range * Scope: 80-300 Trivia * Ironhide Game Studio confirmed the theory that Faustus would eventually become the dragon hero Bonehart. This was initially theorised based on them both sharing an eloquent form of speech and Faustus making a passing comment about 'living forever'. ** The link is further suggested by the origin of Faustus' name. Doctor Faustus is a play based on a German tale called Faust about a scholar who sells his soul to the Devil in exchange for unlimited knowledge and earthly pleasures for a set number of years, after which the Devil claims his soul and he becomes eternally damned. *''Dracarys'' means "dragon fire" in the fictional High Valyrian language from the book series A Song of Ice and Fire by George R.R. Martin. * 'A dragon lives forever ' ** A line from the song Puff the Magic Dragon. Gallery FaustusConceptArt.jpg|Concept Art Faustus_Action1.PNG|Chilling out in the sky Faustus_Action2.PNG|Go back from whence you came Faustus_Action3.PNG|Enervation Faustus_Action4.PNG|A draconic attack Category:Kingdom Rush: Origins Category:Heroes Category:Premium Heroes Category:Ranged Heroes Category:Flying Heroes